powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Crafting
The ability to craft weapons, armor, items, artifacts, statues, etc. flawlessly. Sub-power of Art Manipulation. Also Called *Enhanced Craftsmanship/Forging/Smithing *Superhuman Craftsmanship Capabilities Users with this talent are able to craft many different kinds of items with sheer perfection. They are able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, and much more. Some are able to create with nothing but the material around them, and in very short notice. Applications *Automaton Creation *Create the sharpest and strongest of weapons with flawless quality. **Mechanical Weapon Construct *Make the strongest armor. *Build the fastest of vehicles *Craft/create items, artifacts and relics with magical abilities. *Make the deadliest war machines ever created. *Design unique tools of destruction. *Demonic Weaponry - Create weapons that tap into reserviors of demonic power. *Divine Weaponry - Make weapons that can tap into divine forces of the universe. *Weapon Improvisation - Create anything with the material around. *Create weapons made from the elements. *Many feats are achievable when applied to magic. **May be able to communicate with the weapon. *Polishing the weapons and other items made *Refine any kind of item and remove any imperfections *Master Builder Associations *Art Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Elemental Weapons *Enhanced Artisan *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Strength *Glass Manipulation *Golem Creation *Fire Manipulation *Magic Arrows *Metal Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Weapon Manipulation Limitations *May need tools in order to craft. *Requires the appropriate materials to craft. *May require a space to work. Known Users Gallery Blade of Olympus (2).jpg|The Blade of Olympus (God of War) was a powerful weapon that Zeus forged from the heavens and the earth. True Dragon Sword.png|The Dragon Sword (Ninja Gaiden) is ancient sword that carries the history and strength of the Dragon Lineage. The sword was made by the essence, souls, and spiritual power place into the fang of one of the Divine Dragons Master Sword.png|The Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) was originally the Goddess Sword created by Hylia and reforged by her chosen hero, Link, in the three Sacred Flames. Totosai.JPG|Tōtōsai (InuYasha) is the demonic sword smith who forged the Tessaiga and Tenseiga from the fangs of his old friend, the Inu no Taishō. He also has the ability to communicate with the swords. Kaijinbo.jpg|Kaijinbo (InuYasha) was an ex-apprentice of Tōtōsai who forged Sesshōmaru's sword, Tōkijin. File:Inuyasha_with_his_Tessaiga.png|The Tessaiga (InuYasha) is the sword of destruction that was forged by Tōtōsai wielded by Inuyasha. File:Sesshōmaru_wielding_Tenseiga.png|The Tenseiga (InuYasha) is the sword of life that was also forged by Tōtōsai wielded by Sesshōmaru. Hiccup_Saddle.png|Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) is an especially accomplished blacksmith, forging and improving weapons, leatherwork, sculptures... Hiccup_20Years.jpg|...as well as inventing many marvels from his armor to his fire-sword "Inferno". Gobber.jpg|Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) is a rather talented blacksmith, not only managing to forge all of the tools and weapons that his village uses and teaching Hiccup as his apprentice, but doing it while missing an arm and a leg. Tatara_H.png|Tatara (Valkyrie Crusade) the saint of smithing. Enchanter_H.png|Enchanter (Valkyrie Crusade) is a craftswoman who creates magic items and ornaments and infuse things with magic. Blacksmith_H.png|Blacksmith (Valkyrie Crusade) is a master craftswoman. Aule.jpg|Aule (The Silmarillion) is the smith of the Ainur and the one responsible for crafting all the things that make up Arda/Middle-Earth, including the Sun and Moon. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Enhancements Category:Real Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers